Se perdre et perdre du temps
by Isaae
Summary: Harry va commettre l'irréparable mais avant cela il appelle Draco. Pourquoi? OS HP/DM


**Se perdre et perdre du temps**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Résumé:** Draco Malfoy s'est rallié à l'Ordre du Phoenix pour se battre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. L'Ordre avait besoin d'un moyen de communication à distance intraçable : ils ont choisi les téléphones portables moldus -modifiés par leurs soins- chaque membre en avait donc un en sa possession -malgrè certains qui avaient des problèmes pour s'en servir d'où de nombreuses casses- y compris Draco Malfoy. Voldemort est à présent mort, de la main du Survivant. Pourtant quelques mois plus tard Harry Potter compte mettre fin à ses jours. La dernière chose qu'il fait c'est appeler Draco Malfoy avec ce téléphone qu'il espère qu'il a lui aussi gardé. Pourquoi ? OneShot DM/HP.

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Avertissement: **Histoire YAOI (relation amoureuse en deux hommes) alors cliquez sur la petite croix rouge si vous n'êtes pas content.

**[Lisez le résumé ou vous ne comprendrez pas tout :)**

**OoOoOoO**

Cet objet si petit dans ma main, si métallique et sans vie représente mon dernier lien avec le monde... et la vie aussi, je suppose. Comment un simple téléphone portable moldu peut-il représenter autant? 

Depuis la fin de la guerre tout est différent. Je n'ai plus de rôle à tenir mais tout un chacun n'a de cesse de me remercier. Me remercier d'avoir tué un homme... C'est si étrange... Ca me met mal à l'aise... 

Pourtant toi, tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir fait ce jour-là... Je sais pourquoi. Tu es le seul à m'avoir regarder dans les yeux juste après... Le seul à voir la répercussion de ce meurtre sur moi... Mais je n'ai pas laissé ce sentiment ressortir pour qu'il soit vu. Tu es le seul à en avoir eu le temps avant que je ne masque tout sous un couvert de faux-semblants hypocrites... 

Je ressasse sans cesse des questions qui ne me mènent à rien mais que je ne parviens pas à me sortir de l'esprit. Pour ce qu'il en reste.

Depuis que j'ai lancé ce sort, je ne suis plus le même. Je dirais même que je ne suis plus. Il a perdu la vie de ma main et moi je me suis perdu moi-même. 

Je ne parviens pas à retrouver le moi qui aimait rire, qui aimait ses amis, qui était un véritable gryffondor, qui n'était peut-être pas Harry Potter mais qui était quelqu'un.

Ainsi, ce soir alors que je suis sur le point de commettre l'irréparable je pense à toi. Toi qui es le seul à savoir, le seul à avoir vu mais qui n'a rien dit. Pourquoi est-ce je pense à toi en cet instant? Difficile à dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus. Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Nous n'avons aucun lien à part celui que j'ai dans la main. C'est peu et ça ne signifie rien. 

Je le manipule délicatement comme si il était précieux. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Ca fait beaucoup de questions sans réponses tout ça... Je fixe un numéro. Le tien, bien sûr. L'as-tu toujours? Ou t'es-tu débarassé de tous liens te reliant à cet épisode? La lumière qui me permet de le voir nettement va s'éteindre mais je n'ai pas envie. J'appuie sur une touche pour qu'il reste visible. La touche d'appel... Ca sonne autant répondre. Ca décroche, tu l'as donc gardé. Ca fait déjà une question de moins.

- Oui?

- Bonsoir.

- Harry?

- Oui.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Je suis surpris que tu m'apelles.

- Moi aussi.

- Que veux-tu?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas.

- C'est un appel bien étrange alors...

- Pourquoi as-tu gardé ce téléphone?

- Et toi?

- J'ai posé la question en premier.

- Et alors?

Je pousse un léger soupir puis répond.

- Je suppose que je suis idiot.

- Ah oui? Pourquoi?

- C'est un lien vers l'extérieur.

- Et quel est le problème avec ça?

- Je n'en veux plus.

- ...

- Et toi?

- Moi quoi?

- Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé?

- Au cas où on aurait à nouveau besoin de moi. Je ne suis toujours pas réhabilité aux yeux de la société.

- Et sauver le Survivant te réhabiliterais?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

- Je me la posai, c'est tout.

A nouveau, un court silence.

- Tu as disparu de la circulation depuis un moment...

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- J'en avais peut-être marre d'être le Survivant.

- Pourquoi "peut-être"?

- Parce que comme ça je n'ai pas l'air de me plaindre.

- Tu te plains alors?

- Pas vraiment. Je dis ce que je pense.

- Et maintenant que tu n'es plus sur le devant de la scène et donc plus le Survivant, qui es-tu?

- Personne.

- Personne? Dis-tu sur un ton un peu étonné.

- Pas d'histoire. Pas de passé, pas de présent et pas d'avenir. Ca me vas.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et toi? Qu'est devenu Draco Malfoy depuis?

- Auror. Mais ça ne semble pas suffire pour être lavé de tout soupçon pour ce qui d'être un mangemort.

- Les gens sont stupides.

- Tu me défends?

- Peut-être un peu.

- Toujours "peut-être".

- Je ne veux pas certitude, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne suis personne.

- Et moi je veux être quelqu'un. Assez paradoxal, non?

- C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

- As-tu pensé à appeler quelqu'un d'autre avant moi?

- Non. Mon appel te dérange?

- Non, il m'intrigue. Harry, quelle est la véritable raison de ton appel? Pourquoi moi?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

- Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas dire ce que je ne veux pas entendre. Tu es le seul à savoir...

- A savoir quoi?

- Ma réaction après le meurtre.

- Oh. D'accord. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appelerais vraiment pour ça. Tu veux en parler?

- Oui.

- Nous ne sommes plus dans les "peut-être"?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

- Parce que j'estimais qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et que tu n'aurais surement pas voulu m'écouter.

- Inutile de vouloir le dire tout court alors.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ça ne me servira plus. 

- Pourquoi "plus"?

- Parce que.

- Harry où es-tu? Demanda t-il brusquement.

- Haut. Très haut. Trop sûrement.

- Pourquoi "trop"?

- Pour survivre.

- Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire!

C'est bizarre qu'il réagisse si vivement au fait que je me mette en danger. Je croyais qu'il s'en moquerait.

- A ton avis? Je te croyais plus perspicace.

- Ne fais pas ça!

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je étonné.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Alors dis-le.

- Je ne peux pas. Ca ne se dit pas au téléphone.

- Je suis sceptique. Ne serait-ce pas juste un prétexte pour savoir où je suis?

- Non. Je te promets que non. Dis-moi où tu es et laisse-moi venir te le dire, ensuite je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Quoi que ce soit. Même ça...

- Promis?

- Promis.

- Je vais te faire confiance.

- Merci.

Je lui donnais l'adresse de l'immeuble sur lequel j'étais perché. Il ne coupa pas la communication en me rejoignant. La pluie commençait à tomber, une pluie glaciale.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si je t'avais écouté ce jour-là?

- Aurais-ce été mieux si il avait survécu? Comment serait la vie aujourd'hui?

- Terrible.

- Nous ne pouvions pas le ramener à la raison. Il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé, c'est tout.

- Mais il n'a pas juste glissé dans les escaliers! Je l'ai tué!

- Pouvais t-on vraiment attendre qu'il se tue seul? Il serait encore en vie après notre mort à tous.

- Ca ne me donnait pas le droit de le tuer!

- Non, mais ça justifie ton acte.

- Aux yeux des autres! Pas aux miens!

- Tu sais très bien qu'avec la prophétie tu étais le seul à pouvoir le tuer.

- Et c'est une raison suffisante?

- C'est le pire assassin qui ai jamais existé.

- J'en suis un aussi!

- Tu ne l'as pas fait pour ton plaisir. Ni pour venger tes parents. Tu l'as fait pour aider les gens. C'est différent. Tu as tué un homme pour en sauver d'autres. Tu ne l'as pas tué pour accéder au pouvoir. C'est un mal pour un bien.

- Mais...

- Attends quelques secondes, je transplane en bas de l'immeuble. 

La pluie redouble d'intensité comme si elle se préparait à la crise à venir. Quelques secondes plus tard.

- C'est bon, je t'écoute.

- J'ai tué un homme.

- Je sais. Mais tu te tortures inutilement Harry. Il méritait son sort.

- Personne ne mérite de mourir! Personne n'a le droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu as tué quelqu'un qui a pris ce droit. 

- En le tuant j'ai fait la même chose! Je suis comme lui!

- Non! Tu n'es pas comme lui! Arrête de dire ça! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux!

- Mais Draco qui suis-je pour vivre normalement? Un assassin ça se met en prison! Ca ne se porte pas aux nues!

- Tu n'es pas ce genre d'assassin.

- Qui suis-je pour vivre comme tout innocent?

- Tu n'es pas coupable.

La porte qui menait au toit s'ouvrit doucement et tu apparus sur le seuil. Je referme le téléphone et pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Alors je suis quoi? Demandai-je, perdu et trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Tu vois tout soit en noir ou en blanc. Ne peux t-il pas exister de nuance de gris dans ta vie? Tu n'es ni coupable ni innocent. C'est ce que moi je pense.

- J'aimerais que l'on arrête de me dire "merci" pour ça.

- Ce sera difficile pour les sorciers de ne pas te remercier pour la paix que tu leur a apportée.

Tu t'approches doucement de moi. Tu es aussi trempé que moi et tes yeux ciel d'orage ressortent d'autant plus, envoûtants.

- Que voulais-tu me dire?

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre.

- Mais tu es venu pour ça.

- Je t'aime.

Je te regarde sidéré.

- Pardon?

- Je t'aime. Répète-tu en me fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu... fasses ça.

- Je...

- Si tu n'as rien à répondre, je ne le prendrais pas mal. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que tu dois m'aimer aussi.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas... Tu ne le dirais pas juste pour m'empêcher de sauter?

- Non, je suis sérieux. Je t'ai demandé d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire en personne et j'ai promis de ne rien t'empêcher de faire après. Si tu veux toujours... le faire. J'aurais mal mais je te laisserai faire.

- Je l'étais avant. Amoureux, je veux dire. Je t'aimais avant ce moment térrifiant. Mais juste après mon coeur a semblé disparaître de ma poitrine comme si il n'existait plus. Je n'étais et je ne suis plus personne. Juste un corps et un coeur amorphes.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

- Parce que je n'imaginais pas une seconde que cela puisse être réciproque. Et toi pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit?

- Par orgueuil mal placé.

Un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi maintenant?

- Parce que je voulais savoir.

- Savoir quoi?

- Si j'étais vraiment trop con et trop orgueilleux. Apparemment oui.

Mon sourire s'accentue.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant,Harry?

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop. Si je saute tu ne vas pas faire une dépression?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

- Tu essaies de me culpabiliser...?

- J'essaie tout ce que je peux. Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

- Je représente tant que ça?

- Bien plus encore, malheureusement.

- Tu regrettes de m'aimer?

- Non plus maintenant. Je regrette de savoir ce que tu vas faire.

- Nous avons un problème sans solution alors. Tu m'aimes et ne veux pas que je saute. Je t'aimais mais à présent je veux sauter. Si je saute, tu vas déprimer. Comment fait-on?

- J'ai peut-être une solution.

- Laquelle?

- Je voudrais essayer de réanimer ton coeur et ton corps amorphes.

- Rien que ça?

- Rien que ça.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- Suis-moi. Dis-tu simplement en me tendant la main.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptai.

- Laisse-moi cette chance, s'il te plaît. 

Ta voix a des accents presque suppliants et tes yeux gris me regardaient intensément. Trop.

- D'accord. Dis-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je mets ma main dans la tienne et te laisses m'entraîner avec toi, loin de ces trombes d'eau glaciales.

- Où m'emmènes-tu?

- Chez moi.

- On laisse entrer les sangs-mêlés chez les Malfoys maintenant?

- Maintenant c'est moi qui fais la loi chez les Malfoys et toi tu y rentres.

Tu mêles tes doigts aux miens. Puis tu nous fait transplaner directement dans ta chambre. Tu m'entraînes doucement vers le lit aux draps de satin rouge profond. Tu me débarasses de mon manteau trempé et fait de même avec le tien. Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et je me noie dans tes iris argentées.

Tu lèves la main et le bout de tes doigts parcourent ma joue dans une caresse tendre. Tu laisses ta main errer sur le contour de mon visage puis les arrête sous mon menton et approches mon visage du tien pour sceller nos lèvres doucement. Tu mis tes bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de toi. Tu as glissé tes mains sous ma chemise pour me caresser le dos doucement.

- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé... J'ai tant rêvé de t'avoir contre moi, de dévorer ton cou de mes lèvres. De t'entendre gémir...

Tu as fait exactement ce que tu viens de dire et le long gémissement que je pousse en sentant tes lèvres dans mon cou et tes dents me mordiller semble te satisfaire. Tu reviens alors vers mes lèvres que tu prends d'assaut plus franchement et introduit ta langue dans ma bouche qui ne demande que ça. Tu te mets à déboutonner ma chemise doucement. Pour ne pas être en reste, je fais de même. Tu nous dirige doucement vers le lit et nous y allonge, les draps se froissent sous notre poids commun.

- J'ai tellement rêvé de ton corps que je ne saurai me contenir très longtemps...

- C'est toi qui mènes.

- Merci.

Agacé du temps, trop long à ton goût, qu'il faut pour nous déshabiller tu lances un sort et nous sommes nus tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre délicieusement enlacés. Tu reprends mes lèvres délicatement et les honore de tous les sentiments que tu ressent pour moi. De la passion et beaucoup d'amour, de l'impatience et beaucoup de tendresse mélangé à de la frustration aussi. Je me sens bien dans tes bras, comme jamais depuis longtemps. Tu entres un premier doigt en moi sans lâcher mes lèvres. Mon corps semble se réveiller à ce contact. J'ai eu des rapports sexuels après avoir tué Voldemort mais je n'ai pas eu cette impression, peut-être parce que cette fois c'est toi. Un second doigt vient rejoindre le premier pour continuer de me préparer avec le plus de douceur possible. Mon coeur se réchauffe un peu à l'idée que je suis vraiment précieux pour quelqu'un. Pas juste une sorte d'idéalisation de moi qui n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé.

- Tu es prêt?

- Je n'attends que ça... dis-je dans un souffle, impatient de te sentir en moi.

Tu retires tes doigts.

- Je risque de dépendre de toi. Totalement. Tu n'auras droit à aucun sursis. Ajoutai-je doucement avec franchise sans réfléchir vraiment aux conséquences de mes paroles.

- J'accepte ma perpétuité avec plaisir. Dis-tu en entrant doucement en moi. Un profond soupir de satisfaction et de plaisir s'échappe de tes lèvres.

Mon corps semble réagir à ton intrusion qui contrairement à toutes les autres ne me paraît pas injustifiée et étrangère. Peut-être que tu vas y arriver finalement à me réanimer.

- Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends de t'avoir dans mes bras, me chuchotes-tu à l'oreille en replaçant une de mes mèches de cheveux qui me tombe devant le visage comme pour essayer de te contrôler et je pense aussi pour me faire comprendre que tu ne mens pas. Si longtemps que je rêve de te dire ces mots mais à présent que je peux, je peux te perdre très vite. Je veux te garder dans mes bras et te dire que je t'aime. Chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute si ça me chante.

Mon coeur est heureux d'entendre tous tes mots d'amour. Alors doucement je me souviens. Je me souviens de comment j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Pourquoi et combien je t'aimais. Alors ce passé révolu se remet au présent et je souris doucement. Tu réponds à mon sourire puis entame ton va-et-viens pour me faire tien.

Nous nous libérons dans un cri de plaisir commun puis tu te retires de moi. Je me sens abandonné soudainement alors je te lances un regard un peu perdu. Sans rien dire, comme si tu avais compris, tu m'entoures de tes bras.

- Je crois que mon coeur va mieux.

Tu ris doucement.

- Ca veut dire que le jury a rendu sonv erdict et que je suis condamné à perpétuité?

- C'est ça.

Tu ris plus franchement.

- Je crois que l'on a jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux d'être condamné à vie. Ajoutai-je, amusé.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Tu déposes un baiser sur mes lèvres, me serts dans tes bras et t'endors. Je te regarde dormir et je ne tarde pas à faire de même.


End file.
